


For Country, For Family, For Friends

by DraceDomino



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Anal Play, Blackmail, F/F, Futanari, Humiliation, Oral Sex, Other, Rape/Non-con Elements, Rough Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-10
Updated: 2018-03-13
Packaged: 2018-12-26 05:52:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 10,014
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12052662
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DraceDomino/pseuds/DraceDomino
Summary: Katya is very accommodating to her friends. Especially Sombra, the mystery woman that forces her into the most depraved of situations. If she doesn't play along, well...Sombra might just let Katya's many, many secrets slip out.





	1. Chapter 1

For Country, For Family, For Friends  
-By Drace Domino

“That’s right...that’s how you say hello to a friend, chica.” Sombra purred as she leaned back, and her fingers flowed through the tightly knit bun at the back of Katya’s hair. “Next time I won’t have to ask, will I?”

“...no. Friend.” Katya’s eyes were narrow as she spoke, an angry whisper that ended as she pressed her mouth forward again. In recent weeks the word friend had taken on a whole new meaning for her; it was no longer something to be desired, but something to remind her of the greatest shame of her life. Since Sombra had blackmailed her the word had become synonymous with “Mistress;” a word that represented the sexual slavery that the beautiful and refined Katya had been forced into. For too long now she had known the sting of the floor on her knees, the taste of a villain’s ass and cock, the feel of her cum squirting inside of her. For too long she had gone home to her husband stinking of Sombra’s essence and hoping that he didn’t figure things out, and for too long she kissed her daughter goodnight with the same mouth that had been throated around a thick, throbbing cock. And through it all...she had to refer to Sombra as her friend.

No friend would do this to another...that much, she knew. As Katya’s tongue continued to weave forward she picked up more of the taste of Sombra’s ass, the tiny pink tip circling around that tight pucker. Her nose had been nestled to Sombra’s sack and from time to time the hacker lifted her member only to drop it again, letting the flesh of her undercarriage slap dismissively on the married woman’s face. A soft chuckle rose from Sombra’s lips as she leaned back in Katya’s office chair; getting comfortable as she stretched a hand out to pluck a picture from the desk.

“You know, chica, I don’t let just anyone lick my ass. Only the girls I really like.” She smirked, gazing at the picture of Katya and her husband before dismissively throwing it on the floor. “Don’t tell anyone, but I think I have a crush on you.”

From the size of her erection, that was apparent. There in Katya’s office she was stretched back casually; one foot up on the desk while the other leg was stretched wide to afford katya the room to work. The only part of Sombra that had been stripped away was her panties, and Katya was given full access to her cock and ass as they emerged from underneath the edge of her skirt. Despite her teasing and the size of her throbbing member thus far she didn’t seem particularly interested in her evening activity; spending a few seconds tapping away at a holographic display hovering before her fingers or toying around with objects on Katya’s desk. The Russian industrialist had learned the hard way; however, that Sombra’s disinterest was never a sign that she should stop licking. The beautiful woman’s cheeks burned violently as she kept licking across Sombra’s ass, curling her tongue back and forth and whimpering at the flavor.

Even worse, her eyes kept drifting to the nearby clock. She was already late - the babysitter would need to be paid extra when she finally got home. Her little girl was probably already in bed, and she had missed yet another chance to sing her to sleep. It was just as well...her mouth was too busy licking Talon ass. There Katya knelt, still in the refined white blazer leading into a sexy pencil-skirt, fully dressed as she had been that morning in happier times. Before the scent of Sombra’s cock entered the mix, and before the teases of the dominant hacker flowed to the edge of her ears.

“Yes, friend, that must be why I pick on you. Because of my crush.” Sombra mused, tapping her chin thoughtfully as she did so. Casually one of her hands dropped to stroke up and down her shaft; a shaft that was already glistening from a recent foray into the other woman’s mouth. “I’d daydream about us having a family and a white picket fence, but...I know how you can’t be trusted by the person you’re married with. Isn’t that right, Katya?” Unlike much of her teasing, it was clearly posed in a fashion that suggested she was expecting a response.

“...yes, friend.” Katya murmured, glaring daggers at Zombra from past the length of her throbbing cock. She knew that mere agreement wouldn’t be enough, and so she quickly chased those words. “I...am too much of a whore to be trusted.” The sudden clapping of her hands together; with her fingers stretched out wide to prevent damaging her elaborate nails, showed a profound enthusiasm in the villainous hacker.

“Ohh, chica, you can be trained!” She giggled at the response, and clicked her tongue against the roof of her mouth. “Well, even if I can’t trust you, I think I’d like to play some pretend for the night. Tonight, I’m going to be your husband.” Already, Katya had a sinking feeling growing inside of her.

“...what do you…”

“I want to experience the full package, of course.” Katya rolled her eyes, as if her intention was obvious. “I want you to take me home. Make me a dinner. Take me into the bedroom and show me how much you appreciate all I do for you.” She smirked wide, and arched a wicked brow as she gazed at her pet. “...so what do you say, my little woman? You know, you could do a lot worse than to marry me. Hell, you already did.”

Katya hated every aspect of where things were going, but what choice did she have? If she didn’t play along, not just her company would suffer...but her entire country. What she did; the cock she worshipped, was for the greater good of Russia. Katya leaned back and swallowed nervously, finally giving the hacker a small nod of begrudging acceptance.

“Let’s...go home. Husband.”

Yet another word Sombra would ruin for her by the end of that night.

\--

The babysitter had been paid and sent home, her daughter had been briefly checked on to confirm that she was still sleeping soundly, and then...Katya was right back on her knees, only in the kitchen. As it turned out Sombra wasn’t all that interested in having Katya make her dinner like a good little wife, but she was interested in having the industrialist mother suck on her cock right there in the open. Katya was forced to her knees with her lips drawn tight around the hacker’s member, and as the inches slid past her tongue and down her throat Sombra’s voice filled the kitchen with a bit of mirthful pleasure. She spoke just loud enough to make Katya worried that her daughter might wake up; just loud enough to keep that fear rolling through her body.

“I don’t know, pet, if I was your husband I don’t think I’d let a mouth like this alone for too long.” She cooed, casually inspecting her nails while her inches disappeared into Katya’s mouth. “You never know who it could be sucking off while you’re gone. Why, I bet it’s even deepthroating some beautiful lowlife right now.” Katya, with her eyes narrow, knew enough to took the hint. She braced herself as she pushed forward, struggling to shove her head down into Sombra’s lap. The hacker’s thick cock was already a tight fit but the further she went the more she could feel it stretch her, pushing out the sides of her throat and making it difficult to breathe. She did her best to force back the gagging reflex that flooded her, and her hands locked against Sombra’s hips to help pull herself forward. By the time her nose landed against the tiny patch of dyed purple hair just above Sombra’s length, she had tears in her eyes and her throat was showing a visible bulge. Sombra, finally turning her gaze to the older woman, lifted her cocky brow and licked her tongue across her lips.

“Ohh, that’s a talented mouth for sure.” She purred, her member fully engulfed in a warm, wet hole. “I bet it could hold me in until the count of three. What do you think?”

Katya, with no other way of responding, was forced to slowly tilt one of her hands to offer a thumbs up. Already she was feeling the strain and desperately needed to cough, but it was through the sheer grip on Sombra’s lap that she was forcing herself down. She sputtered, she drooled, and she whined...but she kept that thick, toned cock deep within her throat right where it belonged. Even as the spit soiled the front of her blazer and fell down against her nylon-clad thighs, even as she was marked with the slime and blush of a worthless slut, even as Sombra chuckled and finally started to give her the count that would lead to her release.

“Onnnnnnnnnnnne~”

Immediately Katya hated the hacker even more. Of course she would drag this out as long as she could, why wouldn’t she?! The younger woman absolutely delighted in tormenting her, in making her feel as depraved and worthless as possible. It wasn’t enough that she was deepthroating a cock other than her husband’s in the middle of her kitchen, it wasn’t enough that she risked being discovered by her daughter at any minute. This wicked Talon operative wasn’t going to be content until she ruined her life at the end of her thick, throbbing cock!

“Twwwwwwwwwoooooooo~”

She drug the second count out even longer, and Katya could feel tears falling from the edges of her cheeks. She knew she’d have to give in to a violent coughing fit as soon as that cock was out of her, but for now she simply had to endure. Her knees spread wide as she braced them on the tile of the kitchen floor, ignoring the spit and drool that had started to patter against the surface. She could worry about the mess later; all she had to worry about now was maintaining. She didn’t want to give Sombra exactly what she wanted, but she knew that if she didn’t the next punishment would be even worse. Given their surroundings, there was plenty of potential for much worse outcomes than a sore throat and a ruined outfit. She tightened her grip and steeled her resolve, clutching onto Sombra while the hacker began talking again.

“Threeeeeeee---you know, chica, I really do love this kitchen.” Sombra mused, dropping her hands on her hips as she looked around. “That refrigerator is bigger than my first apartment. And oh, a waffle iron! I bet you make the best waffles for your family in the morning, perhaps with a bit of whipped cream and cherries?” She chuckled, rolling her hips forward to drive that cock in even deeper. “Remind me sometimes, I’ll show you my recipe that puts cinnamon in the batter. I bet your daughter would love it. Your husband, too. You, not so much, because from the best I can tell you only really like the taste of cock.” A soft, teasing giggle fell from the back of her throat, and she gave a wide shrug. “Why the tears, pet? Are you upset you haven’t made me cum yet? Don’t be, I’m sure when I do it’ll be more than you can imagine!”

She was sorely tempted to keep teasing Katya like that, to keep rambling and rambling as the older woman choked on her cock. The strain on Katya’s face was apparent, though, and it truly looked as if she was being tortured. Her face was a vibrant red and tears rolled rapidly down her eyes, her nose was left running and her cheeks slathered in spit and drool. She openly sobbed with what little breath she could claim; deep guttural noises rolling from the back of her throat as she was made to endure that torment. Sombra, with a coy smile playing on her face, let her hand drop down to Katya’s hair and tease her fingers through it. She brushed smoothly and slowly and even took the time to peel a few strands away from her spit-soaked face, tucking them delicately behind an ear. Only once she made her suffer for a few more seconds did Sombra finally speak up, dropping her sweet routine for words that were far more threatening...and terrifyingly, far more genuine.

“Remember how you feel right now, whore.” She smirked, all pretense gone from her newly threatening voice. “It’s as powerless as you’ll feel every day if you try to betray your friend.” After giving those words a few tender seconds to sink in, she added as a quiet afterthought. “...three.”

Immediately Katya pulled her face out of Sombra’s lap, violently coughing as she fell forward to her hands and knees. For all her concerns about Sombra waking up the noise she made in that aftermath was intense; violently retching as thick ropes of spit and slime hung from her lips. Tears joined the mess from above as she sobbed in her utter powerlessness, gazing down at the tile floor she had helped pick out with her husband when they first moved in. She loved her family; as deep as any woman ever had, but now in that kitchen she was alone and powerless in the face of her own carnal abuse. And even then in her lowest point she learned things could get even worse, for as she was still struggling to catch her breath and regain some level of composure, she heard a familiar voice repeating familiar words.

“...as powerless as you’ll feel every day if you try to betray your friend. ...three.”

As Katya’s head spun up she saw Sombra watching a holographic display before her; a viewscreen that was showing Katya from Sombra’s perspective. The digital implant in Sombra’s eye had recorded the whole thing to a tee, and as the hacker waved her fingers through the air she seamlessly rewound the scene again and again.

“...as powerless as…” Katya could hear her voice again, along with the image of herself choking on cock.

“...if you try…” The third rewind, and Katya could see her tears dripping down her face.

“...your friend.”

“...your friend.”

“...your friend.” The words repeated again and again by way of Sombra’s teasing flicks of her fingers, and each time the image rewound to show Katya’s heart breaking in glorious, depraved harmony. The pain in her eyes, the spit on her cheeks, the shame that covered her like a storm...it was all there, and all apparent. Nobody watching the video would think for a second that she wanted to be doing that depraved thing, but by the same token...if it made it out that her country’s greatest industrialist had been broken down so quickly, it would do irreparable damage. An economy devastated. Jobs lost by the thousand. Lives ruined. ...her life ruined, not that it felt particularly intact right now.

“...your friend.” One last rewind, and Sombra smirked as she looked down towards the messy slut in the middle of the kitchen floor. After a few seconds she looked a bit indignant, touching her fingers to her chest as she asked in genuine curiosity. “Well? Aren’t you going to give me the tour?” She chirped, her smile growing in dark, threatening fashion. “Let’s start with the bedroom. I hear it’s where slutty wives let beautiful mystery women fuck their ass.”

Katya, as low as she had ever been, gave a tiny nod as she started to rise.

“...follow me, friend.”

\---

Fine sheets were usually immensely comfortable, but not when she was bent forward on her hands and knees getting fucked from behind. Katya had been stripped of her office outfit by the time the two women made their way to the bedroom, and now she wore only her expensive earrings and the dark nylons that now had a sizeable rip in the front of them. Sombra hadn’t been content to pull them off like any sophisticated woman; after all, someone of Katya’s status could always afford to buy more silk stockings. Now, with the bedroom door only barely closed, Kata was forced to grip the sheets and endure the sensation of Sombra’s cock lodged deep in her ass.

Thankfully, the deep throatjob she had just given it made the impact a little more bearable...but it was still fiercely tight. The hacker’s engorged cock was stretching tight against the walls of her ass, and from time to time Sombra would give her a little smack across one of her cheeks through the fabric of her ripped nylons, a reminder for her to buck back into that cock as if she relished it. And as they fucked the hacker couldn’t help but continue to taunt her, just as her cybernetic eye kept recording the entire thing.

“Isn’t this wonderful, making home movies together?” She taunted the beautiful older woman, and let her fingers stretch out to clutch at the bun in her hair. After pulling Katya’s head back and making the older woman gasp, Sombra leaned in just close enough to let her breath tease across her flesh. “See? We’re just like a family already. Little one down the hall...hoping we don’t make so much noise that we wake her up. Hopefully I can hold myself in. I’ve never had a wife before, and it’s pretty exciting.”

“I...I am not...your...wife…” Katya hissed back with tears down her cheeks, clutching the sheets as best she was able. Her ass was already fucked raw with Sombra’s cock so deeply probing in and out of it, the hacker’s hips slapping hard against her rear with every forward press. From time to time she hilted herself deep and let Katya experience that intense depth, both women shuddering from different ends of the pleasure spectrum. At her resilient words Sombra merely chuckled, and allowed her sharp fingernails to walk down the other woman’s spine while she fucked her. 

“Ohh, silly me, it’s just that this is the sort of bed married couples fuck in, no?” She clicked her tongue to the roof of her mouth, and laughed. “Oh well. Suppose you really are just a slut, chica. Boop!” A teasing tap on the girl’s nose before tossing her head forward. “Time to fuck you like one!” And with that, the true punishment came. Sombra’s hips started to fly ahead even faster than before, and she made no hesitation about thrusting her thick, throbbing cock all the way into Katya’s ass. Each time she pushed in the older woman couldn’t help but gasp and squeal; her resilience breaking away underneath the force of powerful impacts. Again she tossed her head forward to the blanket and sobbed openly, forced to emotionally embrace everything that had happened to her. She was an adulterer now no matter her reasons, and just down the hall her daughter was sleeping without knowledge of the slut her mommy was. This wicked hacker had made her a debased and depraved bitch that only lived to serve her cock, and the worst part...the worst part…

...she was wet. More wet than she had ever been in her life. It was perhaps the most terrifying thing Katya had ever realized; that the more Sombra mistreated her, the more she fucked her behind her husband’s back, the more excited she became. It was a part of her she would never want to admit, especially not to the hacker herself, but it was still a very vivid and clear part of her body. Her thighs were wet with excitement as Sombra continued to drill her ass, and when the hacker drew even more violent thrusts it was enough to make her tense up in a stunning orgasm. An orgasm she didn’t want to have...an orgasm she hated herself for having. And still the best one of her life.

She screamed at that point; unable to resist crying out as she felt her body spasm and snap in violent pleasure. Her cry filled the hall as her squirt struck the mattress, and her weeping features were brought up from the bed as she realized what she had done. Already she could hear pattering from down the hall, the creak of a tiny bed as her daughter woke up. She was coming to check on her mother...and Sombra was still fucking her square in the ass with no signs of stopping.

“You...You monster, stop...stop…”

“Tch. Do I look like a quitter?” Sombra merely rolled her eyes, and snapped her fingers as the footsteps drew even closer. By the time the door opened and a figure stood in silhouette a blanket had been draped over Katya’s body; and from behind she was yet fucked by another force. An invisible force, thanks to Sombra’s stealth grid.

“Mom, are you okay…? I heard you scream.”

“I’m...I’m okay, Papochka.” Katya whimpered; keeping the blanket wrapped tight around herself. She probably looked quite the sight to her daughter; hunched over on her hands and knees and wrapped up tight in a blanket. She was shifting back and forth from time to time, and though her daughter couldn’t see it her asshole was stretched wide by an invisible, throbbing cock. Katya did her best to put on a brave face, but with the tears in her eyes it was a hard sell. “Go back to bed. Mommy is...sick.”

Mommy was a slut. Mommy was an enormous slut.

“O...Okay, Mom…” Her daughter gave a slow and lazy yawn, turning on a heel. As she started to walk away Sombra began fucking the other woman even harder, and within her stealth grid she chuckled as the girl spoke up. “Mom? It...smells funny in your room.”

The stench of her assfucked, whore of a mother. The smell of a lusty bitched fucked raw in her tight, warm hole.

“I know...just go to bed, Obez’yana.” The pet names almost hurt her to say under such a circumstance, but to leave them out would clue in the truth. Just as her daughter turned to leave Sombra drilled her way home within the other woman’s ass, filling her up with a copious spurt of cum. Rope after rope of it fired deep into Katya’s rear and she had to desperately hold onto the bed to prevent crying out; her face red and wearing a look of depraved shock as she was flooded. Sombra’s cock pulsed hard and deep inside of her, and when she left her stealth grid she finally pulled her cock free, slapping it casually across the older woman’s rear.

“Ohh, that was a close one.” Sombra chuckled, licking her lips as she let her eyes drift to the far door left open. “Ever have any close calls like that before? No, of course not...you’d have to fuck your husband every now and again for that to happen.” By that point, Katya was laying flat on the bed, cum leaking out of her ass as she bathed in her shame. It was the lowest point of her life for sure; filled with the froth of the hated hacker and just recently facing her daughter in a moment of depravity. She had managed to play it off without her daughter noticing anything impure, but...it had still been too close.

“I…” Katya whimpered, and as her ass twitched a thick line of cum poured from her rear to glisten down the inside of her thighs. “...I hate you...Но я больше ненавижу себя…” The words flowed from her with a genuine sorrow, but also with a certain acceptance. As Sombra stepped up and walked casually across the room the hacker merely chuckled, moving to shut the door tight to ensure the two of them would have their privacy.

“What are friends for?” She smirked and spun on a heel, even giving the well-fucked older woman a little bow from the hip. “Just think of the fun we’ll have from this point on.” With a truly wicked smirk she stepped up to the edge of the bed, her cock still sticky and wet. She dangled it just a few inches before the other woman’s face, waiting patiently for her to properly get to work. Finally Sombra moved a hand down to pet Katya’s head, her voice a gentle coo compared to the dismissive abuse she had been dealing out so far. “Try to think about how good it felt when you came. Now wonder...if I made you feel that good in your ass, just picture how it will be in your coño.”

In a strange and filthy way, it made sense. The orgasm she enjoyed from getting her ass fucked had been gloriously intense...and if that cock had been in her pussy…

Katya, with tears still marking her cheeks, parted her lips and leaned forward to begin cleaning Sombra’s cock.

\---

Three months later, and Sombra was still her friend. Three months later, and nobody had found out. There had been close calls to be sure; from the phone calls Katya had with her husband while Sombra was drilling her pussy, to the romps in the backseat of Katya’s limp with Sombra going invisible at the very last second. (To this day, her driver simply assumed his employer was masturbating in the back.) All of the close calls had only fueled Sombra’s desire to push her pet’s limits even further, and the more she fucked her favorite toy the more Katya found herself drug into a pit of lust and desire. She didn’t cry when Sombra fucked her anymore...though sometimes, when she went home at night, she cried upon realizing all of the things she did. She still kissed her husband with the same mouth that throated Sombra’s enormous length, and she still tucked in her daughter with the hands that braced her on the floor while she offered her body up as a filthy flesh toy for the hacker.

She cried when she dwelled on those thoughts...but the tears went away as soon as Sombra arrived again. Sometimes Sombra’s eye implant would record the horribly depraved things that she forced Katya to do, and sometimes the hacker would casually threaten to allow every last one of those files to go viral. She had the capabilities; after all. With a few tiny hacks she could ensure that a spit and cum-covered Katya was on the cover of every social media page for everyone around the world, and she even had the perfect picture picked out. The one where Katya was coughing up cum after a particularly harsh deepthroat; using a picture of her happy family as a tray to hold the spit and slime. The threat of that image landing anywhere outside of Sombra’s files terrified Katya to no end, and yet somehow she was happy that Sombra had it.

It was practically a gift. A gift to a friend.

“That’s it, pet. All these months, and you’re finally learning how I like my ass licked.” They were right in the same spot they were so many weeks ago; Sombra bracing a foot up on Katya’s desk while the Russian woman’s face was nestled underneath her cock. Her tongue was working around the hacker’s rear to give her a wet and wiggling bit of affection, and many times she drew in deep breaths of air that were laced with the heavy scent of Sombra’s cock. This time Katya was naked, fully exposing her wonderfully curvy figure and giving access to the wet pussy she was desperately fingering. As Sombra gave a content sigh she pushed down on her shaft to suggest the older woman treat her cock, and soon Katya turned to worship it. She held it close in both hands, smearing it across her cheeks, studying Sombra’s face with wide and intent eyes. Her tongue trailed back and forth, her lips pursed and kissed up and down that shaft, and her eyes wore the glazed look of a broken fuckdoll that had come to associate her abuser with desire. After all, Sombra was the only fuck she ever enjoyed anymore. The only cock that made a good fit for her holes.

“I think it’s time I let you in on a little secret, mother of the year.” Sombra purred, stretching back and allowing the inches of her cock to descend into Katya’s mouth. “You know, I’m a pretty popular girl. The people that I let meet me? They allllll love me. Isn’t that true?”

“It’s true.” Katya whispered, submission and sluttiness apparent in her tone. “I love you, friend. I love everything you ask me to do…”

“Well, you’re not the only one.” Sombra chuckled, and ran her fingers against the edge of Katya’s hair. “I think it’s time I introduce you to one of my other friends. I think the two of you will enjoy showing me how much you appreciate all the time I give you.” Though there was a tiny swell of jealousy within Katya at the mention of another part, the aroused, heated part of her was unable to put it out of her mind. Another pet? Another submissive slut that Sombra had broken to her will? The chance to serve her friend...at the side of another woman that had been shattered so thoroughly?

“Who...Who is this friend?” Katya whispered, before Sombra ushered her mouth down on her cock. While Katya was forced into another forceful deepthroat Sombra merely cooed, and gave her pet a tiny, dismissive pat on the head.

“All you need to know is that we fly out in the morning.” Sombra whispered, and gave a particularly cruel grin. Katya’s daughter’s birthday...of course. 

It looked like Mommy wouldn’t be around for that big day...she had a cock to worship overseas.

The End.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Katya is still under Sombra's thumb, and the Talon hacker is only getting more and more demanding. Hopefully her husband never hears the quiver in his wife's voice when she's on the phone with him...

For Country, For Family, For Friends  
Chapter Two  
-by Drace Domino

As much as it pained Katya to leave the morning of her daughter’s birthday, she knew it was for the best. It was better for her little one to cry for a single day because her mother wasn’t around for her big day than it was to cry for years over finding out what a slut she had become. It was that thought Kayta clung to as she sat in her first class seat heading out of the country, her arms crossed over her chest and her expression sour and disdainful. She had a single leg crossed over the other at the knee, and was completely without response as stewardesses offered her any possible assistance in getting through her several hour-long flight. All she wanted was to stew in her feelings, to stew in her anger as the plane continued forward to their destination, though unfortunately she wasn’t even given that benefit.

“Ohh, could I have another bag of the peanuts?” Sombra’s voice from beside her spoke up, as engaged with the flight crew as ever. She had been going out of her way the entire flight to be as loud and as obvious as possible; no doubt to help draw attention to the woman she was sitting beside. A pair of dark sunglasses and a wide brimmed hat wasn’t doing much to hide Katya Volskaya’s identity, and each flight attendant that served Sombra a drink or tended to one of her menial concerns was another person that would be whispering about her dark-haired friend trying hard not to be obvious. Together the two made a drastically different pair with Sombra going out of her way to be noticeable and Katya simply trying to handle her shame in some level of privacy. In between visits from the flight crew Katya moved a hand out to take Sombra by the arm, squeezing hard as she growled through her teeth.

“I agreed to come along with you, but if a single person finds out about what’s going on…” She drew in a long breath that was clearly meant to be intimidating; a failing effort when confronted with Sombra’s confidence. “You will find our ‘friendship’ coming to a very sudden and brutal end.”

“Aww, relax, chica, you’re always one to worry so much.” Sombra clucked her tongue and munched on a peanut, grinning wide as she did so. “Maybe you just need a snack. Here, eat up.” With that she poured some of the peanuts into her open palm, and held it up towards the other woman’s mouth. Katya gave her a measured and impatient gaze for a long moment, and even eventually reached up to take the offering, but a sudden shaking of Sombra’s head told her that it wasn’t what the hacker had in mind. Katya’s cheeks immediately went bright red, and she hissed against tightly clenched teeth while her hand locked even harder on Sombra’s arm.

“...are you insane?” She murmured, her nostrils flaring in a building fury. Her desire to launch the girl from the plane right then and there was intense, yet she continued to hold herself back. “They already know who I am! You’re so desperate to humiliate me?!”

“Eat your snack, like a good pet.” Sombra merely smiled, and offered her open palm a little closer. “Otherwise that little girl of yours is going to receive a birthday present she’ll never forget.” Pictures of her mommy doing incredibly depraved, filthy, and shameful things. The perfect birthday present for any young lady. Katya’s eyes narrowed as she glared daggers at the other woman, but finally she moved her head down to do as she was told. She let her tongue roll forward as she openly ate from Sombra’s hand, and from the corners of her eyes she could already see the flight crew whispering about it. They knew who she was, they knew she was engaged in some sort of illicit relationship. They just didn’t know how deep it went, nor the levels that their country’s leader had truly managed to stoop to.

As Katya bent her head forward, eating food from Sombra’s open palm like she was nothing more than a leashed dog, her eyes stung with tears as she pondered just thought. If she really wanted to focus on her thoughts and her painful memories during the flight, now was the chance. With a heavy, aching heart she thought back just a week or so prior, her mind spinning to some of the worst things this wicked Talon agent had forced her into.

\---

The word “puta” was drawn across the back of Katya’s shoulders in a deep purple lipstick; the same that Sombra was wearing that evening. As the nearly naked Russian industrialist was forced to her hands and knees, sporting little more than a pair of thigh-high stockings and similarly lipstick-scribbled insults, Sombra was right behind her with her cock firmly gripped by the older woman’s pussy. For the past few moments Sombra had been drilling her while leaning in against the other’s body, switching from violently fucking her thick cock into her cunt to simply teasing it back and forth while she pinched the edge of her lipstick to add more insults.

“Tell me, chica!~” Sombra cooed, just as her prick sunk into the other’s depths. She held it there and rolled her hips from side to side, making sure that Katya could experience the weight of her cock against her walls from every angle she could manage. “What’s Russian for whore?” Katya clenched her teeth and her fists, the latter tightening harshly around the edges of her desk. Right there in her own office she was being forced to give her body to the hacker, her pussy dripping nectar squarely over the aged and treated oak.

“B..Bly...blyad…” She growled, her cheeks a fierce red as she looked over her bare shoulder. She wasn’t terribly surprised when Sombra merely dismissed it with a click of her tongue, and drew her lipstick forward to write squarely across the industrialist’s forehead. Katya froze in place while her enemy could do so; closing her eyes while tears rolled down her cheeks, letting Sombra deface her even further.

“Too hard to spell.” Sombra cooed, but gave a tiny laugh when she was finished. “There. That gets the message across!”

By the time Katya faced forward once more, her eyes darting to a mirror on the far wall of her office, she could see that Sombra merely drew a cock on her forehead. Another sign of disgrace, another reminder that she had been forced to become the worthless whore for this hacker bitch. Her office used to be a place where Katya felt safe and secure, but now? Now it was merely a celebration of her weakest moments, a place where Sombra would arrive without a moment’s notice and demand that she betray her family if she wished to keep her company. The cocky younger woman held unreasonable power over her, and that was no more evident anywhere than in the fact that every time Sombra pushed forward, her cock sunk into the warm, wet depths of a happily married woman.

Well, she wasn’t happy anymore.

It was while Sombra was steadily drilling her target that Katya’s phone at the edge of the desk began to ring, immediately breaking Katya’s heart even further. She heard the buzzing and desperately hoped he’d immediately hang up, but when it continued Sombra’s voice was a quick thing to chase it. As arrogant as ever Sombra tightened her hands across Katya’s hips, clinging even tighter while she spoke.

“Want to get that, amiga?” She cooed, before throwing in a tiny threat. “...or should I?”

The implication of the latter was enough to make Katya race for the phone, grabbing it while tears continued to sting down her cheeks. She flipped it open swiftly and brought it to her lips, pausing only as Sombra hilted her and made her tense and cringe from the pressure. Once she was able to speak up again her voice quivered forward, doing her best to put on a good show lest her husband guess that she was getting violently fucked while she spoke to him.

“Hello? Yes...yes, dear, I am afraid I’m working late again.” It spoke of Katya’s resolve that she was able to maintain her composure and keep her voice level; clearly the talent of a woman that had spent her life in the spotlight. She didn’t even moan as Sombra leaned forward even further still, pressing her own full breasts against Katya’s back while her hands spun forward. She let one palm press to Katya’s throat so she could feel the vibration of every lying word with her palm, and the other hand slid up into her hair, wrenching it so tightly that the older woman’s pussy clenched against her cock. Katya, ever the dutiful wife, did her best to persevere. “Oh? Well...well that is lovely, dear. I’m very happy for you.”

She shivered in disgust as she felt the edge of Sombra’s tongue against her cheek, pulling up across her face in a slow, steady, wet lick. The hacker wasn’t just content to fuck her while she spoke to her husband but to get as close and personal as she could manage - it was her goal to ensure that not a single sense was left without the presence of her taint for Katya. She continued to lick; across Katya’s cheek, her lips, her throat, breathing hot and heavy against her ear even as the older woman struggled to hold a conversation.

“Did our little one pass her test today…?” Once more Katya’s steady resolve hid the fact that she was betraying her husband, betraying her entire family. The tear that rolled down her cheek as she spoke was quickly licked up and consumed by Sombra’s wet, hungry lick. “I’m so proud of her. She’s going to be a wonderful leader one day.”

Just in case Katya was feeling a flicker of pride, just in case she had one moment of joy where she could savor it as her pussy was steadily fucked, Sombra was sure to soil and spoil it. Just as Katya’s mind started to dwell on her daughter Sombra pressed her mouth flush to the other woman’s ear; whispering in a tone that wouldn’t reach her husband on the other end of the line, but would have grave ramifications for poor Katya’s already shattering state.

“Will you be proud of our baby too, chica?” She asked, her tongue teasing forward across Katya’s ear before continuing. Once more her unprotected, thick cock shoved itself down into the woman’s depths, reminding her that she had absolutely no intention of pulling out. Her voice was like a venom, ensuring that every last word was designed to make Katya break just a little bit more. “Don’t worry, I’ll still fuck you when you’re pregnant. It doesn’t matter to me if you’re fat, amiga, just that you know how to bend over and take my cock.”

“Y...Yes, dear.” Katya’s voice was intended for her husband on the other end of the line, but it might as well have been spoken for them both. She was caught between two people that wielded control over her; a responsibility to be a dutiful wife to her husband, and the knowledge that Sombra would ruin her on a whim if she didn’t do what she was told. With more tears she looked away from the phone, and mouthed a simple word to Sombra in the hopes that there was some remnant of mercy within her. “Please.”

“Oh, of course, chica.” Sombra whispered in response, hilting herself once more. She let her fingers wrench painfully at Katya’s hair before the other hand dropped down, dragging her nails over the older woman’s belly so deep that she left scratch marks. It was nearly such an intense moment that Katya cried out, yet she resisted in the hopes that Sombra heard her plea and would give her a brief respite. Unfortunately, the hacker’s next words confirmed that there was no mercy anywhere to be seen. Once more a hushed tone, once more a wicked voice spoke around a tongue eager to lick tears away. “I’ll keep pounding your slutty little hole so you don’t have to focus on your worthless husband. You don’t even need to say please, amiga. After all, you’re going to be carrying my baby~”

The tears that rolled down Katya’s face couldn’t be stopped, yet she kept her voice steady with every last ounce of willpower within her. Her naked breasts swung back and forth as she was drilled atop her office desk; her pussy raw and wet while that thick, dark cock shoved back and forth within her. She could still hear her husband talking about his day as the horrible moment continued, and every now and again offered a few sharp words to let him know that she was still paying attention. Deep down she was breaking even more than usual; fucked and filled by this horrible woman while forced to listen to her husband’s voice, innocent as he was and completely oblivious to what his wife was doing. When Sombra let her fingers wrench back Katya’s hair even further she gave a short and sharp gasp, her fingers going tight around the phone as the hacker gave her one more whisper before filling her properly.

“Take all my cum, chica.” She let the words flow like honey to the other’s cheek, just before giving her a long, lewd lick. “Take it all like the puta you are!”

And from there, her cock throbbed and began to release spurt after spurt of warm, sticky cum straight into Katya’s mature slit. The older woman groaned and did her best to hold the phone at arm’s length so her husband wouldn’t hear it, and for a moment had genuine concern that he would overhear the sound of wet slop as her pussy was flooded and filled. She could feel it rushing through her, painting her walls, dripping to the desk below, and with a trembling hand Katya pulled the phone back so she could spend her last few drops of resolve.

“I am sorry, dear, but I have a call coming in. I will be home soon.”

And with that, she quickly turned the phone off and let it fall to the floor, just before she dropped her head down to the desk and sobbed. She cried deep and hard in a way that she hadn’t done since she was little; the sort of aching sobbing that left to red eyes and a sore nose for hours. Sombra merely smiled as she pulled her cock free of the Russian woman’s pussy, and watched with delight as a line of cum oozed out of the entrance onto the desk below. Casually, she drug her fingers across those sticky folds, and gave Katya a single harsh slap on the rump before speaking up again.

“Better get yourself cleaned up, amiga.” She cooed, barely giving Katya a few seconds of sobbing before teasing her once more. “Your promised the husband you’d be home soon. You wouldn’t want to be a bad wife and keep him waiting, would you?”

Her taunting laugh continued even as she activated her stealth field and vanished from sight. The mocking laughter of a horrible woman that had thoroughly dominated Katya and forced her into violating everything. All the older woman could do was kneel there and drip cum, sweaty glistening around her body and purple lipsticking marking her face. She was a disgrace, a humiliation, and a cheating whore.

And she didn’t even know if the woman that had forced her into it was still in the room or not.

\---

It was hardly the only time Katya had been brought to heavy sobbing by Sombra. While the woman sitting in first class pondered further about her grim future, she couldn’t help but remember another time with her dominant hacker lover, another time caught within her office at work where her emotion bubbled over into sorrow. She was once more braced on her hands and knees on her desk, though this time she had been allowed to remain fully clothed. Her dark hair was pulled back into a bun and her professional looking suite was perfectly pressed across her features. A straightened lapel, smooth stockings, and a tightly buttoned jacket kept her looking sharp and dignified. She had remained fully clothed because she hadn’t expected Sombra’s request to be so...messy, and now she was paying the price for such a foolhardy assumption.

“Just a quick blowjob, chica.” Sombra had asked for just a few moments prior, her voice innocent and even gentle. “Just like you give your husband, si?”

Ten minutes later, and Katya could definitely say that she had never given her husband anything even close to this. Spit was smeared across her blushing features and tears railed down her cheeks; all of which had managed by now to smear to the top of her blazer and work its way across her professional look. The bun of hair that was so tightly packed was used as a handle by the woman standing at the edge of the desk, and she used it to force Katya’s mouth down on the inches of her enormous cock. A blowjob with Katya’s husband was usually a slow affair and somewhat neat from start to finish; not a lot of spit and typically little more than a series of articulate kisses. With Sombra, it was clearly a matter of throatfucking the mature woman to the point where she couldn’t breath. Every time that weighty cock was pulled back Katya was forced to gasp for air; often making large spit bubbles from her lips or nose when she did so. She looked up at Sombra with red and weak eyes that begged for some level of mercy, but without the ability to actually talk she wasn’t given anything resembling it. Not that she would’ve been anyway.

“Mmm, you give pretty good head, amiga.” Sombra cooed, and looked down at the edge of the desk underneath them. There was a puddle of spit and precum there; drooled and fucked from Katya’s face as the minutes had passed. Such a mess clearly couldn’t be permitted, but thankfully Sombra had a heartbreaking solution. She moved a hand out to the far side of the desk and plucked a framed picture from its place, turning it flat and pushing it underneath that spot so it could collect the mess. “Here we go. That’ll take care of all that mess! You’re such a good cocksocker, you need a coaster for it!”

When Katya had the chance to glance down, she sobbed even deeper within her throat. It was a picture of her happy family; framed behind glass. Her husband and herself stood holding their daughter, squeezing her in between their bodies in a loving embrace. It was a picture from a happier time, a time before Sombra had entered her life, a time before she knew the taste of a cock other than her husband’s. And as the seconds passed, that picture was coated more and more in a layer of dense spit that was drilled from the older woman’s mouth at the end of Sombra’s cock. Tears rolled down Katya’s cheeks with greater intensity now, and her hands braced as hard as they could at the edges of the desk. Forced there on her hands and knees, she helplessly looked up at Katya and did her very best to endure.

“Grk...grk...ggggg…” The only noises that Katya could make now were the messy, wet sounds of a dick thrashing within her gullet, and Sombra was forcing herself so far ahead that poor Katya’s throat even bulged with the weight of it. If anything, the hacker was facefucking her harder and more viciously now that the picture was in place, like she was utterly determined to make as big a mess of it as she could. She took two tight fistfuls of Katya’s hair to help her reach that goal, slamming her hips back and forth and making that slender throat bulge again and again with her length. Katya, with a throaty sob she couldn’t control, only adding thrilling vibration to the fun. Her shuddering cries and desperate wails only made the throatfucking all the more pleasurable for her wicked, clever aggressor.

“Hehe, you’re only making it messier for them!” Sombra taunted her, delighting as her balls swung forward and slapped against the other woman’s throat. It wasn’t just the picture underneath them, but Katya herself. Her face had already been a mess with smeared lipstick and lines of mascara running down her face, but now that the facefuck had picked up in intensity her blazer and shirt were becoming increasingly soaked. Her collar was wet and even her sleeves had caught threads of swinging spit from side to side, but what truly terrified Katya was a dampness that hadn’t been caused by the rough and sloppy blowjob. Hiding behind her nylons and her panties her pussy was wet, and she was deeply struggling with the knowledge. For some reason when Sombra’s cock would force its way down to the depths of her throat, her thighs would shiver in pleasure in a way that they never had with her husband. Her cunt was practically leaking against her panties, and if she wasn’t wearing them it was safe to assume that lines of nectar would be oozing down her legs by now. For the moment she was deeply, deeply thankful that Sombra was only interested in her mouth...she could only imagine the taunting she’d hear if the hacker realized that some wicked, dark part of her was aroused by all of this.

“Such a pretty face when it’s wrapped around my cock.” Sombra mused, licking her lips as she activated her photographic lense. One of her eyes shimmered with a brief flash as she took picture after picture; each one digitally claimed and uploaded to her secret server. She was able to capture a dozen pictures a second of her new cockslave, making sure to get every part of her shame in the frame. Those sloppy cheeks, the bubbles of spit, even the mess that had pooled against the picture of Katya’s family. It was the most powerful woman in Russian broken down to a slutty standard; true art in photography if it ever existed! And when Sombra could feel her orgasm rushing through her, the hacker’s pleasure magnified. She set her photographic lense to keep snapping shots every second or so, and made sure to keep that eye open as her hips bucked forward and her cock started to unleash.

She didn’t tell Katya what was coming. What would’ve been the purpose? The mature woman was going to take her cock down to the hilt no matter what, and she was going to be forced to gobble down all that cum regardless of her own desires. She didn’t need to know about the steady rush of cum until it was already burning through her, and the expression she made in that instant was priceless. Cum flooded her cheeks to the point of them puffing out, and immediately it ran from her nose as her senses became overflowed. A messy display was made even more sloppy and disgusting as she choked and gagged and tried desperately to cough, but Sombra only held her hands even firmer to the back of her head to make sure it didn’t go anywhere. Katya was trapped in a wet hell of slime and spit and tears and cum, sputtering and desperately trying to pull her head off of a spigot of cream that refused to stop. For every shot that ran right down her burning throat another shot was forced to cream from her nose, or even sputter messily out the corners of her lips. Sombra’s cum was copious, to say the least, and its warmth gave Katya little comfort as she briefly wondered if it was possible to drown in it.

Only after Katya had started full-on sobbing around that shaft did Sombra pull her prick out, but not before making the woman’s throat bulge once more with a last push into her throat. When she plucked her cock from Katya’s pretty, motherly lips she gave her a few swift cockslaps, but the older woman was far from being able to recognize them. Instead, she merely doubled over and let the spit and slime ooze from her mouth, drooling in thick cords to the framed picture of her family below. Cum flowed from her lips and nose alike, the latter strands bouncing back and forth as she struggled to take in bursts of air. It hurt to breathe. It hurt to swallow. And it certainly hurt to look down at the picture of her little girl layered in the slime fucked from mommy’s mouth.

“Ohh, she looks good with cum on her face, chica~” Sombra chuckled, gazing down at the same picture. She idly let her hands move to the bun on the older woman’s hair, tidying it as if it was the only thing out of place on her. “In a few years, maybe I can see how well she compares to her madre.”

“Y...Yo...y…” Katya wanted to tell her to stay the fuck away from her daughter, that no amount of blackmail material would protect Sombra if she dared take a step in her direction. Unfortunately, all that came out was a series of violent coughs as the cum in her throat rose up within her. She struggled against that sticky layer, trying to swallow down what she could if only to let her talk and breathe easily again. Eventually she merely collapsed to the front of her desk, coughing and weeping and left utterly helpless. As she laid down her face was close to that picture, close to the slurry of cum and spit that had been drained from her own lips. Sombra, never one to leave a disgrace half-finished, stepped up and picked the frame up by the side.

“Let me help you with that.” She cooed, tipping it over Katya’s face and letting the mess slowly drain, covering her sobbing features. Once it had all been poured out Sombra set the frame back up on the edge of the desk. “There we go, all clean.” Far from it; of course, but compared to the woman herself it was practically pristine.

Katya just laid there, crying and covered in shame, up until the time that Sombra pulled fingers into her hair and guided her mouth forward once more.

“Now Katya, are you going to suck my bolas?” She cooed, offering her weighty sack to the other woman’s pouty, sore lips. “I would hate to let the world know you leave a cock only half sucked…”

\---

Those memories had flowed into Katya steadily during the flight, long after she had finished eating out of Sombra’s hand. As the two women travelled she finally managed to put Sombra’s voice and behavior out of mind, letting her dwell on her past and all of the things that had happened up to that point. She had been a whore for Sombra, a cocksucking slut that fucked the thick-cocked hacker despite her connections to her family. She had sucked her, let her cum inside, and had even let her fuck her within the confines of the bed she shared with her husband. She was a disgrace to her family...and yet, she did it for them, and for her country.

Such conflict was enough to tire anyone out, especially on a long flight, and so it wasn’t a surprise that she had fallen asleep as the plane traversed the ocean. By the time she woke up again the thing was finally landing, and she looked over to give Sombra a look. The hacker was merely staring straight back at her pet, smirking wide as she moved a hand up to gently boop the older woman’s nose.

“I hope you slept well.” She cooed, and gestured to a little damp spot on her own collar. “You were leaning on me, you know. You even drooled. Just like when you throat my cock.”

She said the last line loud enough that the passengers in front and behind them could hear, though Katya had long since gotten used to that sort of shame. The older woman merely gave a stern look, her cheeks red but mostly thanks to the dreams that she was having. Dreams about the things she had done, and remembering the way some of them had made her felt. She gave a tiny growl to show some level of resistance, but beyond that offered a little sigh, her hands moving to straighten down her legs.

“We’ve flown all the way here.” She finally grunted, shooting Sombra a harsh glance. “Let’s just get this visit with your ‘friend’ over with.”

“Oh, you won’t be so eager to leave once we get there.” Sombra giggled, and started to rise up from her seat. “Trust me, friend, you’re going to have the time of your life~”

Katya very much doubted that, but rose up from her seat regardless. Once more the wetness between her legs was a surprise; a surprise that she wished would go away. Still, just as she had been forced into admitting in the past, there was some part of her that relished this treatment and abuse. A part that she was only starting to discover.

It might have been her daughter’s birthday, but it seemed like Mommy was going to be the one having a party.

End of Chapter Two.

**Author's Note:**

> And another rough ongoing story begins!
> 
> [Check me on tumblr!](http://dracedomino.tumblr.com)


End file.
